Real Life Curse
Every so often, a fandomly member disappears due to real life circumstances for an extended period of time. Whenever this happens, this is due to the work Real Life Curse (or RL Curse for short), the older, and scarier sister of Poofing Curse. Unlike her brother, she can take a fandomly member away for a much longer period of time. History After the first Curse outside of the event, mulitple curses were being made to be personified left and right. From two, Real Life Curse was one of the next made shortly at the beginning of this crazy curse creation spazz. Personality Like her brother, she is a refined and classy personification. She keeps up in the latest trends and always makes sure to be well kempt. Though her clothing is in style she only wears anything respectible and keeps her her modesty. She also is always seen carrying a glass of wine. Yet that is where the similarities with her brother end. She is a serious and hard working person. Parties are things she'll be glad to do away with. Her priorities are all on school and work, and she expects everyone else to have those as their first priorities too. Of the curses, she's easily the most mature, and is often nagging everyone else. When fandomly members are neglecting their responsibilities she won't hesitate to bluntly remind them that they should get off the comm and get back to reality. She's very much like a strict mother who has high expectations but is constantly never satisfied with any work that's completed, only adding more work for others to do. Having fun hobbies isn't her thing, as she only cares for the practical. So you won't be likely to find her indulging herself in fun activities unless she's with someone who has dragged her into it. Though she does have her interests that she considers fun. For a lady who looks more at place at a night at the opera, she is very good with her hands. Give her a tool and she'll know how to repair anything with it. She's very good with money, always saving and never spending more than necessary. Though what's more important than saving money to her is religion. She has an interest in it, dabbling in every religion she can. It's not something she's very vocal about. It's not clear what religion she follows, as she keeps that aspect of herself private, but she tends to celebrate every different celebration. Though really deep beneath her serious nature, once she's comfortable with you, you might be able to drag her out of her work to do something fun. It's a rare sight but not impossible. She's also got a soft spot for her family, if you ignore how much harder she is on Poofing Curse than anyone else. As the oldest and the most responsible sibling, she feels it is her job to be protect her brother from making stupid mistakes. Sometimes that protective feeling can carry over to those outside her family, but it's very difficult to tell if she has any motives when nagging others or if she's just being a joykill. As she represents real life, she is rarely on the comm. Relationships Family Poofing Curse Poofing Curse and Real Life share a fairly normal sibling relationship. Real Life Curse finds her brother's antics on the comm annoying and wishes that he would be more focused on life as opposed to being a party animal all the time. When his antics get out of hand, she will not hesitate to come to the comm and drag him off. It is said Poofing Curse is terrified of her. Weather Curse Colleagues Exam Curse Category:Personification